


A Strange Girl at the Bar

by Longanimals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You go to a club to relax after a long day at work to discover a woman with a serious alcohol problem. She notices you and takes you home for a night of fun. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Strange Girl at the Bar

You take a seat at the bar of your favorite club and feel an immediate sense of relief. It was a long day of intense work, and you felt like you deserved a drink and some relaxation. "One whiskey, please" you tell the bartender. She nods and pours you a glass. While you drink down the tickling warmth, you take a look around at your fellow bar patrons. Some of them look just like you, tired workers just wanting a break, you spy a group of cougars chatting up a young man, and a gaggle of women are on the dance floor. There's one woman in particular that stands out to you, however. She's short, with blonde, bobbed hair, black stockings, and luscious black lips. She's obviously had a few beers, as her beautiful pale face has light red blush on her cheeks. She's on the dance floor with some other women, but she has a certain energy that they don't have. She moves erratically, but she doesn't even care, and you hear her laugh in a cute, bubbly way. You catch yourself staring and feel your face getting hot, but she's so alluring that you can't look away. Eventually, she meets your gaze, and saunters on over to the seat right next to you. "Heyyy good-lookin'. Saw you checkin' out the merchandise" she says with a slur in her voice. "Whass your name? Eh, don't matter. I'm Roxy. Pleasure to make your acquiat- acquaint-, nice to meet you!" She sticks out her free hand (the other one, you notice, has a half-full glass of what seems to be whiskey), which you awkwardly grab and shake. She's even more eccentric up close, and you feel your heartbeat quicken a few paces. "Oi, barmaid! Fetch me another whiskey!" she says in a fake cockney accent. The bartender sighs and pours another glass for the pink-faced woman. You finally decide to speak up. "Um, hi, Miss Roxy..." you try to say with as much confidence as you can. She turns towards you and bursts out laughing, which just makes you blush even deeper. "Hahaha! Oh my god, did you just call me 'Miss'? That's adorable!" You sit there in silence until she's done laughing, at which point she says "I like you. You know how to treat a girl. Come on, you're my designated driver." You're stunned. Is this bombshell really inviting you to take her home?

You walk into her apartment and are met by two women. One of them looks a lot like Roxy, and the other one has grey skin with deep, yellow eyes. "Hiiii Rosie! Hiiii Kanny!" Roxy charges in and tackles them in a hug. "Roxy, get off!" You hear the first woman say. "Hehe, okay." Roxy stands up and leans on you. The other two women get up and dust themselves off. "Rosie and Kanny, I made a new friend at the bar. We're gonna spend the night together!" As the drunk woman says this, you feel a bulge grow inside your pants and squirm to hide it from the other two women. The first woman sighs, "Another one, Roxy? Well, in any case, it's a pleasure to meet you" she says while looking at you. "My name is Rose, I'm Roxy's sister, and this is my wife, Kanaya." Rose pulls Kanaya in next to her and the tall, grey-skinned woman smiles and says "Hello". You wave to the two women, but while you do so, Roxy grabs you by the arm and starts walking away. "Okayitsbeennicetalkingtoyourosieseeya!" she says as one big word while walking you down a hall. "Try to keep it down tonight!" You hear her sister call out before being pushed into a room. Roxy closes the door behind her and licks her lips. She struts toward you, and once in front of you, she pauses. You stare down at her, eyes wide with anticipation, and she stares up at you, eyes lidded with desire. She closes her eyes and leans in to give you a kiss. You accept it, and can feel yourself getting hotter. You smell the alcohol on her breath, and feel her tongue working its way into your mouth. The way she kisses is by no means elegant. It's rough but genuine, and that makes it all the better. After having thoroughly explored your mouth, Roxy pulls away and wipes the saliva from her mouth. "What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes!" She says whilst undoing the buttons on her dress. You hastily strip down to just your underwear, which is now sporting a considerable bulge. Roxy's dress drops to the floor, and you get full view of her body. "Oops, forgot to wear a bra tonight!" She says, staring down at her chest. She strikes a pose, inviting you to check her out. Her chest is of average size, and you want to grab them. She didn't forget to wear panties, however there's a dark spot near her slit, and you can see a tuft of hair poking out from the top of her underwear. Her belly sticks out a little, likely from all the booze she drinks, and you give it a little poke. She giggles and pokes it too, her finger sinking into her skin. Your dick is fully hard after seeing Roxy's body, and so you pull down your underwear. Roxy gasps and scrambles to the floor. A few clumsy seconds later, she's on her knees, soft fingers wrapped around your shaft. "Wooooow, your dick is biiiig..." she states in genuine awe. You feel flattered, but only for a second before she gives the tip a kiss. A black mark is left on your tip from her lipstick, and seeing this makes her giggle. She does it again, and again, until she takes your shaft halfway into her mouth. You grunt from the sudden warmth of her mouth, and she keeps going. Roxy starts licking your dick wildly while simultaneously bobbing her blonde head back and forth, lubing it with spit and painting it black at the same time. Just like her kiss, Roxy's blowjob isn't graceful, but it feels amazing nonetheless. After thoroughly soaking your dick (and the floor below it) with her spit, she stands up and takes off her panties. They too are soaked, and she tosses them aside. Roxy, eyes still half-closed, lays down on her back and spreads her legs. The room is filled with the smell of alcohol and her pheromones. She crooks a finger toward you, inviting you to come over and enjoy her. You happily oblige as you kneel on the bed in front of her pussy. You take on final look at her messy, blonde hair before taking the plunge into her. She moans happily and giggles as you hilt inside of her. Inside, it's warm enough to invite you in and her juices mixed with your spit-soaked dick make for a very wet experience. As you thrust in and out, you put your hands on her tits and knead them, feeling her nipples get hard as you do. Every time you touch her, she laughs and moans in a way that's so damn adorable you just want to make her do it more. Her eyes are closed and her hands are weaved behind your back, enjoying every second of your love. Her face is now a bright pink, both from the alcohol and the sexual stimulus. Gradually, she starts moaning more than laughing, and her moans get louder and louder, until eventually she screams and you feel a piping hot liquid flood around your dick. She just squirted while you were fucking her, and now she's panting. "W-whoa there...no-nobody's made me squirt in a...in a loooong time..." she stumbles over her words. "M-more. Give me more!" You're close to your peak, and so you keep going. She starts screaming again, bursts of scalding juice coming out every time you thrust in. You feel the heat approach in your shaft and feel the need to warn your lover. "Roxy! I'm cumming, Roxy!" As you say this, she suddenly sobers up and grimaces. "Wait! Cum outside! I-I can't get pregnant yet!" You want to cum inside, but her pleas are too hard to ignore, so you begrudgingly pull out and start frantically rubbing your dick against her warm thigh. This proves to be good enough, as you explode seconds later, painting her chubby tummy with cum. She smiles deviously. "Mmmm, that was some of the best dick I've ever gotten. Thank you." She strains and pushes out a last burst of squirt from her pussy before pulling you in for another kiss. However, before you can get into it, the door slams open and you see Rose in a purple nightgown with anger in her eyes. "God, Roxy, can't you cum quietly like Kanaya? You woke up the whole damn neighborhood with your screaming!" Roxy smiles and says "Hehe, my bad, sissy" and then blows her a kiss. Rose huffs and then storms out, presumably to try and go back to sleep, and Roxy turns her attention back to you. You feel like it's gonna be a long, loud night, and you have no qualms.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, my first published smut fic doesn't really stand the test of time...  
> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
